One Hell of a Ride
by Fabela
Summary: Vexen's a no nonsense student being dragged to his friend's boyfriend's graduation, Marluxia's a spoiled rich kid going on vacation, what happens when these two are forced to sit together? Well opposites attract but this will still be one hell of a ride.


**warning: marvex= boyxboy don't like don't read. Also there's some swearing if your like 7 i suggest you chose a different story haha but it's not that bad so chill.**

**disclaimer: if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Axel and Roxas would have made out a lot XD, Kairi would have joined with Namine instead of vice versa, and Riku would have died a few times. **

**Author's Notes: I'm starting a new story so yay! hopefully an update will happen soon if not please don't hate me. Oh and every time someone reviews a kitten is saved, please think of the kittens.**

Chapter one: Italy?

Vexen's POV

"So why won't you tell us where we're going?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. "That's because it would ruin the surprise." Zexion answered a scary grin on his face. "And because if I told you two how far it is you never would have come with me." He added.

"I don't like where this is going…" Lexaus mumbled.

"But you will like where we're going" the slate hair boy promised.

"Zexion!" I screamed, "We are at the airport it's too late to turn back now so please tell us." I tried to reason.

"But it's so fun to play with you two." He fake pouted. I swear his only entertainment was reading and pulling some scheme or other on us.

"Please tell us." I begged.

"Alright, I hope you two packed your swimsuits cause we're going to Naples!" He revealed the grin back on his face.

"NAPLES!" I freaked, "I didn't pack for southern Italy!"

"So buy some clothes there." Lexaus waved me off as if I were an annoying bug.

He always sided with Zexion so it didn't surprise me though it did annoy me.

Perhaps I should explain a few things. For one my name is Vexen, I graduated Hollow Bastion High last year and am now currently attending HBU with my two best friends, Lexaus and Zexion. Second I'm now being dragged to southern Italy so Lexaus and I can meet Zexion's boyfriend and see his graduation. Thirdly I cannot stand anything illogical and therefore cannot stand this little 'outing'.

"So if your boyfriend lives in Italy how did you two meet?" Lexaus asked trying to change the subject.

"He has a name." Zexion corrected touchily, "Demyx is from Hollow Bastion however he goes to a special music school in Italy. We met last summer, he stayed at my parent's motel." He explained. Oh by the by Zexion's parents own a motel, Zexion's younger brother Ienzo is going to run it when he graduates high school next year.

"Well it's awesome you're going all this way to see his graduation." The burly brunette added.

"The things people do for love." Zexion sighed.

"Love." I scoffed just another illogical thing I couldn't stand.

Marluxia's POV

"I can't wait, Italy is going to be awesome!" I sighed as I went through the security scanner.

"Oh I know!" Larxy added, "Such a fabulous place!" She giggled; her happy side was usually reserved only for me so it didn't surprise me when Axel and Roxas' heads exploded.

"What?" She glared, "Am I not aloud to be excited?"

"Basically." Axel smirked this earned him a whack.

"Of course you can be excited." Roxas tried to amend "It's just kind of… different." He hoped that 'different' was an acceptable word.

"Thank you for your courtesy Roxas, perhaps you could teach that brute you call a beau some manners." She huffed.

"Hey!" Axel protested.

"Will do!" Roxas interrupted before the conversation turned ugly.

I smiled to myself my friends were better than any t.v. show. Oh yeah I didn't mention I'm Marluxia. I just graduated Hollow Bastion High two days ago with my friends Larxene and Axel; Roxas is a year younger than us. Axel and Roxas have been a thing for quite some time. Sigh, I haven't really been in a serious relationship I just date who ever wants to be with me, boy or girl, as long as they're cute of course. This trip is just going to be me and Larxy having meaningless flings with hot Italian guys I can already tell, not that I mind I just wish I could have what those two idiots have.

Axel's POV

"So Roxas what are we going to do in Italy?" I asked.

"Well first and foremost we're going to Demyx's graduation. All romantic activities will be second to hanging out with Demyx." He answered matter o' factly.

"Uggghhhh." I groaned, don't get me wrong hanging with demyx was o.k. but he was more Roxas' friend than mine and besides we were going to Italy for Christ's sake you don't just _hang_ in Italy you take your boyfriend out to romantic dinners and go dancing! Yeah that seems cliché but it's Italy it's like a law to be cheesy.

"Ok let's board!" Larxene announced excitedly, that still was creeping me out.

"Here are your guys' boarding passes." Roxas handed them out, trying to conceal his laughter.

"WHAT?" Marluxia screamed.

Marluxia's POV

"WHAT?" I screamed. "This can't be right my ticket says 'economy' instead of first class." At this Roxas and Axel snickered, those little bastards did this on purpose.

"What?" Larxene reacted similar to me however not quite as loud. "But that means I'm stuck all alone with them!" Dread was heavy in her voice.

"Hello! You aren't the one stuck sitting next to some…commoner!" I cried.

"Oh poor thing." Axel mocked; I'll kill that bastard.

We boarded much to my displeasure, but before we parted Larxene hugged me and whispered.

"Would you like me to kill them?"

"As slowly and painfully as possible please." I whispered back.

"Done and done." She walked off. Oh Larxy I could always count on you.

Vexen's POV

"Oh my, this isn't good." Zexion exclaimed when he came to where Lexaus and I were waiting.

"What is it?" Lexaus asked.

"It seems that the plane is so full we're going to be separated." He despaired, "However I scored two seats next to each other in first class." He perked up a little.

"So who gets the two seats together?" I questioned, a bad feeling started to develop in the pit of my stomach.

"Well I get one." Zexion exclaimed as if it was obvious, "Because I got them. And I was thinking you two could flip a coin to see who gets to sit with me." He pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air.

"I don't agree with this method." I pointed out as I crossed my arms in defiance.

"Tails." Lexaus called both of them ignoring me.

"It's tails." Zexion examined. "Lexaus gets the seat."

"I _never_ agreed to this." I reminded them.

"Then you should of spoke up sooner." Zexion scolded.

"I DID!"

"Oops." Was all he had to say for himself, "Well we better get going." He walked towards the plane. I hate Zexion.

I sat down in the last available seat and noticed a flurry of pink hair.

"Hello." I greeted, if I'm stuck sitting with this girl I might as well make the most of it. She turned around and I learned something, she was a he.

"Hi." He spat not looking me in the eye, great I'm stuck with some bratty stuck up son of a bitch for eight hours this is going to be sheer torture. I really hate Zexion.

Marluxia's POV

Well I didn't think it possible but 'middle class' seats are worst than the rumors, no wonder they're so much cheaper. There was absolutely no space for my legs so I pulled them up into an awkward fetal position and I turned away to look out the window. Whilst I was brooding someone sat down, I pretended not to notice if they don't bug me I wouldn't bug them. Unfortunately it didn't quite work out that way.

"Hello." The guy greeted. I turned why couldn't I catch a break really I was not in the mood to converse with some perky poor person.

"Hi." I dismissed, ok that came out a little rude but hopefully it sent the message. I didn't really look at him all I saw was legs even spindlier than Axel's, which is saying something, and that he was wearing a long studious scarf even though it was the end of may. Which basically meant he was a geek. Well this is going to be a_ long _plane ride.

Suddenly the P.A. system spurted to life and some nasally flight attendant's voice filled the silence.

"Hello and welcome to flight #114 headed to Naples,Italy, thanks for choosing American Airlines we hope you enjoy the ride." Yeah like that was going to happen.

Larxene's POV

My grin faded as I walked to my seat, what am I supposed to do without Marluxia? This won't be any fun I can tell. Just when I got to the first class section my grin returned to me, how could I forget I have two little toys to play with and permission, no, orders to torture said toys. It's not fun, it's a duty, it's a responsibility to make those two cry and that I will!

I need a plan though, nothing short of torture. Hmmm what can those two not stand, besides me, and that's when it hit me. The perfect plan. I walked to where Roxas was sitting, as Axel was trying to shove our bags into the overhead compartment, I grabbed his things and threw them to the seat behind us then quickly sat down.

"Hey Larxene that's Axel's seat." Roxas pointed out as if I didn't realize it.

"So?" I asked pulling out my cell phone Marly had to hear about this.

"So you can't sit here." He explained, though I think it was just dawning on him what was going on.

"Well it's my seat now." I laughed, boys are so dumb.

"Move it Larxene this isn't funny." Axel demanded.

"Neither is what you did to Marly, this is payback." I really did mean it though it probably didn't look that way thanks to my devious smile.

"Fine." Axel sighed and walked over to his new seat. Roxas' eye's widened to the size of saucers when he realized he was going to have to sit with me, ha what a wimp.

"You know what Ax? Why don't I be the one to sit by myself?" He offered fear in his voice.

"No Roxy you better not I don't want you to have to sit next to some creeper." He defended with fake concern. Well those two know how to make a lady feel wanted. Whatever it's better if they don't want to sit next to me. So Axel sat down, his stupid trademark grin plastered on his face, that is until he noticed the person sitting next to him. The guy Axel was stuck with was about his height, with long light blue hair. He had dead yellow eyes and a huge scar shaped like an x on his face.

"Hi." Axel greeted extending his hand.

"grrrrr." Was scary guy's only response.

"Alrighty then." He pulled his hand back, thoroughly freaked out.

"What were you saying about me being a creeper?" Scary guy asked. I couldn't control myself any longer I burst out laughing especially when I saw Axel's expression it was a mix of the scream picture and what the fuck just happened face. Just then the P.A. screeched signaling someone was going to interrupt my perfect moment, damn.

"Hello and welcome to flight #114 headed to Naples,Italy, thanks for choosing American Airlines we hope you enjoy the ride." I have a feeling I will.


End file.
